A Little Too Far
by LittleMissRainbow
Summary: What happens when Karofsky gets too paranoid after his incident with Kurt in the locker room? A bit of a dark story...Klaine pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just a little something I thought of...set sometime after Karofsky kisses Kurt in the locker room and after Kurt meets Blaine but before Kurt transfers to Dalton. I don't think Karofsky would do something _this_ extreme, but it just happened in my head, so I'm sharing it with all of you.

**Karofsky's POV**

I was nervous. I actually was. Me, Dave Karofsky, nervous. I was afraid that Kurt might let my little secret out. Maybe I was just being paranoid...or maybe I should just put him out of action for a little while...

I walked to my mom's medicine cabinet and pulled out the bottle. I poured the pills into a plastic bag and started crunching them up with my shoe. I refilled the bottle with some Tic-Tacs, put the bag in my pocket, and went downstairs to catch the bus.

As soon as school was over, I walked to the slushie machine. I filled up the smallest cup they had and, making sure no one was watching, took the bag filled with white powder out of my pocket and poured the contents inside. Now all I had to do was find one of Kurt's glee friends, maybe Finn, and find some way to give him the slushie. I knew he wouldn't drink it, but that instead he would bring it back to glee club and give it to someone else. But that might not work, I realized. _What to do, what to do..._Suddenly, I thought of the perfect idea.

Ten minutes later, I found myself outside the glee club room with one of my football buddies and twelve more slushies. I knew exactly which one was for Kurt. We walked inside, and I said, "Coach Beiste found out that we had been throwing slushies at all of you. She told us to buy one for all of you because it's such a hot day."

"Gee, Karofsky," Mr. Shue said. "That's awfully nice of you to come over here and awfully nice of Coach Beiste to have you do this. Be sure to tell her thank you."

We started passing out slushies. I went to Kurt first and gave him his. "Thanks, Karofsky. See, it really isn't so bad being nice." His tone oozed sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah. Given the chance I wouldn't be here, so..." and walked on to the next person.

When all the slushies had been passed out, we practically ran out of the room. I didn't even take a backwards glance at Kurt.

**Author's Note #2:** So I decided to make this a two-shot...just to keep you all in suspense. If anyone even reads this...haha. Please review! I LOVE feedback...almost as much as I love macaroni and cheese. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you SO much for the reviews, everyone! I do believe I like reviews even more than macaroni and cheese, and that's saying something. Besides, reading reviews can't make you fat... :) But anyway, I think I will make this more than a two-shot. Sorry my chapters are so short, I guess I just don't embellish a lot. But then again, Part 1 was just sort of an intro...the real action starts here. Enjoy!

**Mercedes' POV**

_Ooh, those slushies were good! Thank God those guys brought them over, although I still think there's something funny about the whole thing. But God knows I would have died from the heat without one!_

I sat in the my chair, half-listening to Mr. Shue give us our weekly assignment...something about boys vs. girls. This should be interesting. I was subconsciously fanning myself with my hand, I noticed. I looked around the room and everyone looked miserable.

Finally, Mr. Shue dismissed us. Kurt and I were going to hang out after school, maybe meet up with some of the other glee people and go to Breadstix or something. I got up to leave, but Kurt stayed in his seat. I turned around to look at him.

He didn't look so good. He was completely pale and his face was shiny from sweat. "Kurt?" I said. "Are ya coming?" He didn't answer me. "Mr. Shue? I think there's something wrong with Kurt. He doesn't look so good."

Mr. Shue came over and looked at Kurt, felt his pulse, and turned to me. "Toss me that cell phone right there." It was Kurt's. I guess it had fallen out of his pocket or backpack or something. I tossed it to Mr. Shue, and he only dialed three numbers. I didn't understand then why Mr. Shue wouldn't let me call, but I guess he knew me too well.

"The ambulance will be here soon. Stay with Kurt; I'm going to talk to Beiste. I'll be right back."

I sat down next to Kurt and took his hand in mine. "Please, Kurt. Stay here. You're my best friend in the whole world. Don't you _dare_ die on me, you hear me?" I kept talking to him in this way until Mr. Shue came back. "Mercedes, do you feel okay?" he asked me when he re-entered the room.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue, why? What did you talk to Beiste about?"

"She didn't send those boys over with the slushies. Did you notice who gave Kurt his?"

"I didn't pay real close attention, but I think it was Karofsky."

"How was Kurt this afternoon? Was he okay, or could you see something coming on?"

"He was fine, Mr. Shue. We were planning on going to Breadstix later with some of the other glee people."

Mr. Shue was silent for a moment. "I don't believe it," he said, shaking his head slowly. "Why would he _do_ something like that?"

"You think Karofsky put something in Kurt's slushie?" I couldn't believe it either. I mean, I knew Karofsky was mean, but I couldn't see something like this happening.

"It just seems so...violent. Do you know of anything Kurt could have done to make Karofsky do something like this?"

"No, Mr. Shue. Kurt is the most non-violent person I know. He wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

Just then, we heard sirens. Mr. Shue picked up Kurt and practically ran outside. I'm not sure if that was a really good idea, but...he needed to get to that ambulance. I bolted after them, not aware of just how fast I was running. Before I knew it, I was in front of the school watching Mr. Shue hand Kurt over to the paramedics.

"Mercedes, go with the paramedics. Tell them about Karofsky. Tell them everything they need to know. Call his parents, and don't leave him alone. You understand?" Mr. Shue sounded really angry, at Karofsky I'm sure.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Good. I need to talk to Principal Figgins about this. See you tomorrow." He ran off into the main building in the direction of the Figgins' office.

"Excuse me, miss, but were you with this young man when he fell ill?" one of the paramedics asked me.

"Yes, I was." I was nervous already. They had Kurt strapped to a gurney and had placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Please come with us and tell us everything you know. Anything can help us fix this young man."

Just as soon as Kurt was loaded into the back of the ambulance, I ran over and practically jumped in after him. The doors were shut tight and the ambulance took off.

I started talking to the paramedic. "His name's Kurt Hummel, and he's sixteen years old. These two football guys came into our glee club meeting and gave us slushies. Thing is, one of them had it out for Kurt here. We think he put something in his drink. He passed out right after glee ended."

"I see. So you think poison? Wow. Kids these days..." The paramedic trailed off.

"Um, excuse me, but is Kurt okay? Do you have any idea what could have happened? What could have been in that slushie that would make this happen?"

"He has a really low pulse, barely there. He's pale, but it looks like he was sweating-"

"-he was-"

"-okay. These symptoms are usually associated with an overdose of maybe a blood pressure medication? I've seen this a few times before."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It's hard to tell. The doctors will do everything in their power, but depending on how much of the substance is in him, the damage could be too much. I'm sorry."

I put a hand over my eyes and just tried to think straight. _How could this happen to Kurt? I know Karofsky hates him, but he hates our entire glee club. Why did it have to be my best friend?_

I actually felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly when I felt the ambulance coming to a stop. The doors were flung open and Kurt was rushed out in a blur of sight and a roar of sound. I jumped out and ran after them, following until they told me to wait in the visitor's area.

I decided now would be a good time to call Burt and Carole. And Blaine.

**A/N #2:** Okay, so this was longer than I expected...unusual for me :P Klaine action starts next chapter! :D Please review and tell me what you think.

Peace, love, and rainbows!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE don't kill me please!

Hey everyone, I'm really, REALLY sorry for not updating in forever. I've been really busy finishing my summer work (my school is crazy!) and getting ready for school in general...and I suppose I've been READING more stories than I've been writing. *buries head in hands and walks blindly to corner*

Thank you SO much for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and given me story alerts. You guys are amazing and I love you for taking the time to follow my story.

I will try to have a new chapter up very soon...and the whole thing should be done in a few chapters.

Peace, love, rainbows and macaroni and cheese!


End file.
